This disclosure relates to protecting microphones from electrostatic discharge.
Consumer electronic devices, including headphones, are sometimes subject to electrostatic discharge (ESD), most familiar as a static shock experienced when touching something after walking on carpet. When the discharge is into electronic components, they can be damaged.